Anna fox the side story
by Halfinsane-HalfMental
Summary: Some new animatronics come to the recently changed pizzeria of freddy fazbears,what will they get up too and what's this got to do with Anna?. -written in honour of my 3yrs on Fanfiction


**Anna fox the side story: New Animatronics **

It was a fairly new day at the pizzeria,the sun was out and the animatronics where for once happy,considering the pizzeria was getting some new animatronics how many they didn't know but they where being brought in soon.

Outside a truck pulled up the manager came out of his office greeting them inside as they unloaded four crates each had a different name on them. the first one read,**SYLVIA,**followed by the other three which read in no order,**BEC,MIEKI,CRYSTAL. **that was all. after the crates where signed for they moved the new animatronics to there new locations where they'd be opened.

Foxy and anna had watched all this happen in the fairly late hours of the morning as they ducked behind the curtain they whispered to each other. "well looks like we getting some new friends..hopefully nothing like..the others" whispered anna,"ye sure lassy,maybe one of em is evil or worse" foxy whispered back a little fear creeping in his voice.

"don't be silly i'm sure they're fine,now I have to get back to me ship" said anna softly kissing foxy on the snout before teleporting to her ship,she was in for a surprise when she got there because on the bow was what looked like a black cat with purple paws and a purple tail with a light blue highlights same with part of the hair. they also seemed to have purple fur around the neck and a little bit of purple fur in the middle,anna blinked at the new animatronic deciding to wait until later to do anything.

anna had no knowledge of any of the other animatronics,but from overhearing conversations,two where cats,one was a dog and the other was a rabbit. one cat was here where she was on her ship,the other one..however was somewhere in the new arcade that was recently placed in the pizzeria,as for the other two the rabbit was on the stage with the main three and the last one a dog was somewhere in the storage area near anna.

Anna stood in silence as she had shut down for now and wouldn't be awakened until later that day.

**=time skip=**

It was now exactly 1am Sylvia awoke with a start her Purple/blue eyes glowed in the darkness as she smirked evilly,she turned her head spotting anna,"oh a new friend to play with?" said sylvia with a cat like smile. as she waved a hand in front of anna,anna didn't move as she was currently shut down. 'hmm,not awake huh' thought the cat with a grin as she leapt up the mast with cat like agility.

It was nearing 2am when anna snapped open her brown eyes,looking up the the cat that was perched on the mast. anna gave a small wave,which wasn't returned as the cat vanished from sight presumably to a different location in the pizzeria,anna sighed bored. "guess I can pay a visit to dear foxy" said anna with a smile vanishing to the cove and beside foxy who had woken up an hour before hand.

"yeee lassy don't sneak up on ol foxy like that" said foxy hand over his metal heart. "sorry matey,but I had to pay my foxy a visit" said anna blushing lightly. foxy blushed and hugged her wrapping his arms around her anna smiled. "hey I met one of the new animatronics she didn't say much,at least i think it was a she sure looked like it to me" said anna softly. as she peered out from the curtain spotting another rabbit next to bonnie.

'hmm wonder who that is' thought anna absent mindedly,she looked towards the light blue, almost a white rabbit with fluffy, floppy ears that seemed to stop at her shoulders. as for her eyes they where a reddish pink almost like an albinos,she also had a swirly marking on her cheek that was a light purple,She also had what looked like a few dirty spots on her light fur as well.

Anna sighed as she vanished but this time into the storage room,where the supposed only male was of the four animatronics that where brought,she looked at him,he was completely white except for the light green hair with darker tips on his head.

she hesitantly approached the animatronic,who was currently looking around a bit confused,"Hello.." said anna quietly startling the dog animatronic,"Hi there,my names anna..anna fox.." she said a little hint of her pirate accent in her sentence.

the animatronic smiled at her,"..Hello anna,my names bec nice to meet you" said bec in a quiet voice. Anna smiled at least she got to talk to one of them. "uh.. sorry I have to get going bec nice meeting you" said anna waving before teleporting to the arcade,she heard nothing but she spotted the cat animatronic next to one of the many games she walked over.

The clock stuck 3am as Mieke opened her red eyes,the animatronic was completely red with eyebrows,anna waved nervously the cat looked at her with a lack of expression,a neutral face so to speak. "where am I? and who are you?" asked mieke her eyes narrowing at anna.

"I'm Anna" said anna her expression changing into a neutral one,"as for where you are your here in freddy fazbears pizzeria in the arcade" said anna rubbing her head. Mieke looked at anna before speaking,"I'm mieke" said the animatronic before she wordlessly began to look around the arcade ignoring anna.

Anna sighed and teleported back to her ship where the cat from before was hanging around an hour earlier,anna sighed just what was she getting into she had met all of the new animatronics to say the least she was a little taken back by some.

'well at least one of them is friendly' thought anna sighing,she hoped no one visited her while she looked around her ship.

it was about 4am when anna heard a scream,'must be the temporary guard' thought anna she sighed she missed gary but also foxy as he wasn't due to visit the cove again until 6am.

'I better check it out' anna thought before teleporting,once she got there she nearly screamed herself.

-TBC XD

* * *

><p>Anna and gary belong to me Halfinsane-Halfmental aka Halfinane-Halfmental on deviant art<br>Sylvia (1st cat) belongs to Enderlilly819 on deviant art  
>Crystal (The rabbit) belongs to mewmew5 on Deviant Art<br>Bec (the dog) belongs to Karkittiy on Deviant Art  
>Mieke: (2nd cat) belongs to Iteleportedbread on Deviant Art<p>

Foxy and FNAF Belongs to (c) scott cawthon.


End file.
